Number Two Rule
by TheMagnumColt67
Summary: While on vacation/hunt in New York, Dean meets a woman, Jordan (OC), and the story takes off from there. This story was inspired by a Shamchat with TyTyOakley! Props to him for playing Dean in the Shamchat! Desitel soon to come!
1. The Introduction

Dean had told Sam he wouldn't be going out tonight, but something pushed him to go to this bar. He parked Baby in the farthest spot from the bar, got out, and walked into the dive bar. He looked around, scoping out potential threats, and when he saw none, he b-lined straight to the bar.

He sat next to a woman who had already had a couple of beers, but Dean wasn't interested in women tonight. He ordered a shot of whiskey and a beer. While he was waiting for the bartender to bring him his order, Dean studied the woman next to him. She had short black hair with striking green eyes, almost the same color as his own. The mystery woman caught Dean staring at her and turned to face him.

"Why-y-y are you look-k-king at mee?" She was more drunk than Dean had thought.

"I-I-I wasn't looking at you. Just waiting for my beer to drown my sorrows away." He grinned and turned away from her. She turned him back around to face her.

"Now I'm no expert, but I know when a man is staring at me."

Dean blushed and shifted his eyes from the woman. "Well, I guess I can't deny it then. I'm Dean." Just then the bartender brought Dean his beer and whiskey. He downed the shot and chased it with a swallow of beer. "Hey, bartender, do you serve food here," the bartender nodded, "can I get a cheeseburger with extra onions?" Again the bartender nodded and took his order back to the cook.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Jordan. You don't look like you're from around here, so what's your business in New York?" Jordan smirked.

"Me and my baby brother are just taking a vacation from work." Dean chuckled.

"You two work together? I can't stand the sight of my sister. She's a pompous ass. She thinks she knows _everything_." Jordan took a swig of Dean's beer. The bartender brought Dean's burger out to him.

"Yeah. He's only got me, and I've only got him. It's just the family business. We lost our dad, oh," Dean counted on his fingers, "three or four weeks ago. But nothing's really changed. We weren't close to him, but we owe him for all he's done for us."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dean," she grabbed his hand, "I know it must be hard on you. Even if you weren't close to him, he's still family." Dean took his hand away and attacked his burger.

Between bites, "I haven't told Sam-Sam's my brother- this, but I can't help but feel like Dad's death is my fault somehow. I didn't follow an order, and it nearly killed me and my brother. I just. Sam would tell me I'm crazy, and Dad died on his own terms, but I can't shake that feeling of responsibility." He looked at Jordan; she took his hand back.

"Dean, I've only just met you, and I don't know your story other than what you've told me here. But Unless you actually pulled the trigger, figuratively or not, you did not have a hand in your father's death. I know you're a good guy, I can sense it." She leaned to whisper in Dean's ear, "I don't know about you, but I really think we should get out of here. Maybe we could go to your place?"

Dean looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I have a bad habit of the drifter. Don't get hung up on me."

"It's only a one-night stand, Dean. Come on, when's the last time you had some fun?" Jordan winked.

"I-I- I have fun.. I just don't want fun right now. I told Sam I wouldn't be out tonight."

"Yet, you're here, so little Dean must want some fun." She chuckled. She slid off the barstool she had been sitting on and nearly fell over, but Dean caught her sleeve.

"Little Dean doesn't dictate what I do. Come on, I'll take you somewhere. Where do you stay?" He threw a twenty on the counter and took Jordan to the parking lot.

"Which one is yours? You can just take me to your place." Dean showed her to Baby. "Nice car. '67? She's in good condition for her age."

Dean smiled, finally a woman with taste, "Yeah, she's a '67. My dad bought her back in '73. And we've had her ever since. I had to rebuild her after my dad died though. She was in bad shape, but here she is." He opened the passenger door and Jordan got in.

"You know your way around a car then. I couldn't tell she's been rebuilt. So let's go to your place. We can just get to know each other better. Nothing adult like." She smiled and winked. Dean grinned and fired up Baby.


	2. The Encounter

Dean and Jordan pulled into the hotel parking lot. "Well I expected something more lavish for a fellow like you Dean." Jordan got out of Baby. "but it'll do."

Dean got out and helped Jordan to the third floor which was a challenge all on its own. Dean was surprised that this woman could speak legibly with how much alcohol was in her system. He unlocked the room, and the two of them stumbled inside. The door closed behind them.

"So Jordan.."

"So Dean…"

"Um, have you been in New York your entire life or moved here or what?"

Oh, I've been here my entire life. Love the city, couldn't imagine life anywhere else."

"Awesome. This is the second time I've been to New York. My dad brought me and Sam up here once. We begged him to let us go into the city, he finally said yes, but no nightclubs or lounges or anything like that. Well I snuck out while they were asleep, and ah, went walking through New York by myself. Somehow I managed to end up in this freaking lounge. Women were everywhere doing everything. One girl handed me something, and it messed me up! Walls were spinning, and just as I was about to pass out, I heard a man's voice, 'DEAN WINCHESTER FRONT AND CENTER NOW!' Everyone straightened up, and my dad walked over to where I was, the lady next to me apologized for me being there, and we just walked out."

Jordan laughed. "That's crazy! Did you get in trouble though?"

"No, We just never came back to New York." They both laughed.

"Well nothing's ever happened to me like that. What's your job that you're taking a vacation from?" Dean shifted his eyes from Jordan.  
>"Oh that's not interesting."<p>

"I thought we were getting to know each other, though. I'm a school teacher.. eleventh grade English."

Dean couldn't see this amazing woman as a school teacher. "I-I-I hunt things."

"Things? Like what? Deer? Elk?" Jordan leaned into Dean. "Come on. You can't scare me away."

"I hunt monsters. Vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, it's all real. It's all in my dad's journal. Every evil sonofabitch out there is in this book." Dean reached and grabbed the leather journal from his bag in the floor. Jordan flipped through it.

"This is incredible. How do you even know what all this is?"

"My dad got into this after my mom was killed by a demon. That's what me and my brother are after now. The demon killed our dad. We have to find this thing before any other families get ruined."

Jordan kissed Dean, "Well that's very brave and noble of you and your brother." She kissed Dean again, but Dean pulled away.

"Jordan, you know we're just suppose to get to know each other. Nothing adultlike, remember?"

"Kissing isn't adultlike. It's what little kids do when they like each other."

Dean shrugged and followed Jordan's logic, but didn't kiss her back. Jordan got up, "Can I take a shower? Maybe get some of this alcohol out of my system?" Dean nodded. As he did, Jordan stripped in front of him, ashamed of nothing, and walked into the bathroom to get a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Jordan appeared with a towel wrapped around her. "Dean, can we talk on the bed? Nothing adult, I promise." Dean sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge while Jordan sprawled out across it.

"Okay so you know what I do. Aren't you the least bit freaked out about it?"

"It's definitely a lot to take in, but no it doesn't freak me out. Have you interacted with teenagers of today?" She laughed.

"I guess they can be just as menacing as what I do." He laughed too, and turned to look at Jordan. She hurriedly kissed Dean as he did.

"Please Dean, it's just a one-night stand!" Another greedy kiss from Jordan. "Come on Dean, just this once, be yourself. I know you have adultlike fun. Just give in and quit fighting."

"I'm just a drifter though. Nothing's gonna come out of this, Jordan. You're a nice girl, and if I had met you under different conditions, I would, but I can't treat like another girl from another bar."

"But that's all I'm gonna be though. Another girl from another bar, you won't remember."

Dean gave in. He kissed Jordan softly at first, but as time passed, Dean's passion grew.


	3. Broken Rules

Sam unlocked the door to his and Dean's motel room with his date right behind him. What he walked in on wasn't what he had expected. Dean and a woman were cozied up next to each other with smug looks on their faces.

"Dean. What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I think I just got done doing Jordan, Sam. This is Jordan by the way." The two laughed.

"Pleased to meet you Sam. Your brother here told me all about you."

"Sam? I thought you said your name was Nick? You know, I'm just gonna leave, Nick, Sam.. whatever your name is. I'm out." Sam's date bolted from the room.

"Great. Thanks Dean. She was a really awesome girl."

"She's just another girl from another bar from another town, Sam. There'll be others."

"I thought you weren't going out though. That's why I went out."

"Well I changed my mind. I can still do that, can't I?" Dean had put his pants back on, and Jordan was gathering her things.

"I don't know Dean. Can you? I figured you would have let me have this one."

"Uh. Dean, Imma head out. It seems like you and Sam here have a lot of things to discuss. Here's my number if you want to chat again." She slipped him a piece of paper and headed out the door.

"Well there's another girl from another bar from another town you've added to your collection."

"Sam! I can't help it! I didn't want to at first. We literally sat here and talked quite a while about ourselves. She's a school teacher."

Sam looked at his brother. "You banged a school teacher? How? Wait, I don't wanna know details. Did you tell her about what you really do?"

"Yeah. And that was before I banged her. She wasn't freaked out or anything."

"Well rule number one broken, what about rule number two?"

"Which is?"

Sam made his bitch-face. "You leave hardly a trace."

"I don't think I left anything with her. I do however plan on calling her." He motioned to the scrap of paper.

"Well I don't think you should. Let her be another girl from another bar from another city. We'll leave in a few days because Bobby called. He's got us a case a couple of hours away. He's thinking shape shifter but still wants us to check it out."

"Hell, why wait? Let's go as soon as we get some shut-eye."

"That's the Dean I know." And they drifted slowly to sleep.

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala, "Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah it only took us two weeks to track the shifter down." Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna grab some food before we leave. I'll be back in a bit." Dean tossed Baby's keys to Sam and went to the motel. He still had Jordan's number in his pocket. After thinking it over, Dean dialed the number. _Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello? Jordan? It's Dean, Dean Winchester. Yeah, that Dean. I've been good, what about you," Dean stopped moving, stopped breathing, "you're what?! No! It can't be! I...I… I used - Shit! I didn't. Look, don't worry about it. I'll be back up there to get you. Sam? He can get over it; I'm coming to get you."

"Who are you going to get, brother dearest?" Sam stood at the door with food in his hands.

"Sam, we gotta go to New York again."

"Okay. Next time we go on vacation which will be what? two or three years? we'll go back to New York."

"No. We have to go now. Bobby's next assignment can wait." Dean grabbed Baby's keys from Sam and bolted.

"Dean! Explain! We have to help Bobby. He's gonna be pissed if we ditch him for another vacation."

"This isn't a vacation. I have to go get Jordan."

"Who? Oh! Is she hurt or something? Does she have a job for us?"

"No. She's carrying my kid."

The car ride up to New York wasn't filled with the classic rock ballads as a normal road trip would be. Sam sat in silenced anger with a permanent bitch-face while Dean drove on, not looking at his brother, not saying a word.

Finally, Sam broke the silence, "Dean. I thought you said you didn't leave a trace. A freaking kid is a trace!"

"It's not my fault Sam! Well it is, but I can't just turn my back on her. I have to take responsibility for my mistake."

"Well what is she gonna do?! She's a school teacher! She doesn't know how to fight! She doesn't know the first thing about hunting. Even if she did, she couldn't. You wouldn't risk your kid's life. Are we just gonna ditch her at Bobby's until the baby gets here? And how do you even know the kid's yours?"

"Dude. I'm the only one she's slept with in the past month. Of course the baby's mine! And Yeah. I planned on Bobby keeping her safe until the baby was born."

"Then what? Keep her there? We can't take a newborn on hunts, now can we?"

"Sam just calm down. You think I did this on purpose? You think I wanted to bring a kid into our fucked up lives and be just like Dad? I didn't want kids. I didn't want any family other than what I already got!"

"Dean, you broke both rules. Keep the job secret and leave hardly a trace. If Dad were here…"  
>"Well he's not, okay? All we got is each other, Sam. And if we don't have that, then what do we have?"<p>

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Only when Dean picked Jordan up did the mood of the Impala improve.

"Sam… I hate our meetings always ending up because of something Dean did. We should bond some time. Maybe you could show me how to shoot things. And I could help y'all when you needed it."

"Oh no. Dean's not allowing that. He doesn't want you or the kid anywhere near the frontline. That's why we're taking you to Bobby's."

"Oh. Well maybe after the baby is here, you could show me some tricks."

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Jordan. She smiled back at him.

"Well Bobby's a great guy. You'll love him."

"I'm sure I will, Dean."

Jordan was nervous deep down to meet Bobby, but she knew she had to do what Dean said to be safe. She was apart of his life now whether she wanted to be or not.


	4. Reunions

"What'd you boys mess up this time that you need me to fix?" Bobby took a swing of his beer.

"Bobby, this is." He cut Dean off. "I'm not babysitting unless you can convince me otherwise."

"Bobby, This is Jordan, my, uh. . ." Dean trailed off.

"Your what?"

"I'm his baby momma.

"She's your baby _momma_?! DAMN IT DEAN! THAT'S THE ONE THING YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU NOT TO DO! YOU CAN'T FOLLOW HIS ONE ORDER OTHER THAN PROTECT SAM?!"

"Bobby, I didn't mean."

"I know you didn't mean to, well. She's just gonna have to stay here then. You boys don't need any more leverage against Yellow Eyes he can take."

Dean smiled and hugged Bobby. The boys had another hunt down in Lenora, Kansas, to take care of.

"Uh. . . Jordan. . . I'll be here in between hunts, okay? I mean I can't stop saving people."

"I know. And, I mean it's not you'll be gone months at a time, right?"

Dean looked at the ground. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

Jordan looked a bit hurt, but she simply nodded and watched as Dean and Sam left out the door. Jordan sighed.

"There's a spare bed upstairs on the left. Come back down if you wanna chat." Bobby took a swing of something much stronger than a simple beer. Jordan grabbed her luggage and hauled it up the stairs. The room was simple, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary. She put her clothes away and sat on the bed. _What have I gotten myself into with this guy? _

The next morning, Jordan crawled out of bed and went downstairs to find something to eat.

"There's eggs and bacon on the stove if you're hungry, which I imagine you are." Bobby was sitting at his desk reading the paper. Jordan grabbed a plate and came and sat across from Bobby. He sat the paper down.

"Now, I don't know how much you know about these boys, but Imma tell you now, they're liable to not come back from a hunt. I don't want to scare you off, but sometimes trying to do the right thing isn't the right thing."

"Are you saying I should have just left Dean out of the loop? Raise a kid in New York on a teacher's salary by myself? I can barely pay my own bills now. At least with this I'm not alone."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Dean's a good man, for the most part, but he never had a good father figure to follow. Him keeping you here, it's exactly what John would have done. I just want you to know if you want to leave, I'm not stopping you."

"I know how awful it is to grow up without a dad. I can't put my kid through that same thing. When Dean called, I was so happy. I could give my kid the chance I never got."

"Sometimes, no parent is better than a dead one. Them boys are messing with some stuff that shouldn't be messed with. Something's bound to happen to one of them."

Jordan finished her food and took her plate to the sink. She went back upstairs not wanting to talk with Bobby about her "choices" anymore. She waited for Dean to come back.

Sam was driving while Dean passed out in the passenger seat. They were on their way back to Sioux Falls; it had been three months since they had dropped Jordan at Bobby's. The hunts just continued popping up. Finally, they had caught a break, and Dean wanted to check in on her.

"Snsknf. .. What? Sam? Where are we?" Dean sat up straight.

"An hour away from Bobby's. You ready to see Jordan?"

Dean wiped the drool off his face. "Yeah, man. I'm ready to see her. I hope she's not mad at me for not coming sooner."

"Nah, she won't be. She's a pretty understanding girl, right?"

Dean nodded. "So Sammy how's the vision thing going? Can you tell me if I'm having a little boy?" Dean smiled and hit Sam's leg. "I'm kidding about the kid thing, but really, how's your psychic mojo thing?"

"It's. . . there. I mean nothing good or nothing bad." Sam focused back on the road.

"Are you sure you're okay Sam?" Dean knew his brother too well to know when he's lying.

"I'm fine, Dean. Really I am."

Dean didn't push the subject any more. They drove the rest of the way in silence. The music was merely background noise.

When they pulled into Bobby's lot, he was waiting for them at the door. "Dean. I don't know how you managed to get this one, but she's been a big help around here the past few months. She cooks. She cleans. She's finally something good to happen to you."

Dean smiled. "Where is she? I really wanna see her."

"Upstairs taking a nap. The whole pregnancy thing really wears her out."

Dean walked in the house, up the stairs, and knocked on the spare bedroom door. "Jordan? Can I come in?"

Jordan sat up in bed. "I thought you'd be here sooner." She stared Dean down.

"Well, uhh… one hunt after another kept coming up, and we just caught a break." Dean walked over to her. "You're starting to show!" He smiled.

"Are you calling me fat?"

The smile faded. "What? No! I was just noting that since last time I saw you, you've gotten. . ."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "I've gotten what?"

Dean was on thin ice. "You've gotten that - that - healthy glow!" He smiled weakly.

"Yeah… I've noticed it too. Bobby's been a real help with midnight snack runs. Even though that's suppose to be your job." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Jordan, I promise it won't be this long again before I see you again."

"You just got here and you're already leaving?"

"No… that's not… Me and Sam are staying here a few days before we head out again. Bobby's downstairs talking to Sam about some things going on right now. It'll take a few days to sort through all of it."

She smiled. "Good. I don't want you to leave just yet." She leaned into him and kissed him.

"Missed me, huh?" Dean smiled.

"You have no idea, bad boy Dean."


	5. Preparations

The boys stayed at Bobby's for a week. They couldn't vacation much longer than that. Dean had taken Jordan to a maternity check up and saw his kid for the first time. He was still in awe when Sam and him left.

"Man, Sammy… It's so surreal now. I'm actually having a kid." Dean slowly grinned.

"Will he be your hunter prodigy?" Sam smirked at his own joke.

Dean scoffed, "Maybe he'll listen better than you." They both let loose a dry laugh.

"How's Jordan adjusting? I mean Bobby seems to like her."

"We didn't really talk about that. I just wanted her to focus on the happier times. So she wouldn't feel like she's a prisoner."

"Well she kinda is Dean."

Dean looked back at the road. "I'm only doing this so she'll be safe."

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk!"

Another month passed, and Jordan only grew bored with each passing day. Bobby had eased up the hard crusty old man gig, so Jordan found it easier to socialize with him more. Occasionally Bobby would let her drive into town on her own, but a majority of the time Bobby was with her.

Another doctor appointment was coming up, and Jordan hoped that Dean would be back in time to be there for it. As the appointment came closer and closer, Jordan's hope slowly shrunk.

It was the day before the appointment, and Jordan watched the window still hoping that the black Impala would pull in any minute.

"Jordan, I don't think he's gonna make it. Last I talked to them, they were still knee deep in a vampire nest."

"It's always something! He needs to be here! I left my whole life back in New York for him! The least he could do is show up more than once in a blue moon."

"I told you that they'd be gone on hunts. Their dad was just as bad. He'd leave them here when they were too young to go with him. He'd be gone weeks at a time."

"That's comforting, real comforting Bobby." Jordan looked back out the window. She straightened up; the Impala had turned into the lot.

She bolted from her seat at the window to meet Dean. Bobby was at the door, in shock, watching the two. Dean had proved him wrong once again.

"Dean, I thought you weren't gonna make it!" She hugged him tightly.

"Well I couldn't let you down now could I?" Dean smiled and pulled Jordan in for a kiss.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh… Yeah. We're here for the appointment only though. Caught wind of a mysterious death two hours from here, figured we should stop by on our way up there." Sam winked at Bobby. He hadn't told Dean it was Bobby that told him about the case.

The boys got a change of clothes and headed for the shower. Sam managed to get there first, so Dean was left with a cold shower. He peeked into Jordan's room where she was folding laundry.

"So, what's the doctor appointment for? Something wrong? Or is it just a check-up?" Dean leaned against the wall.

"It's just a check up, Dean. To make sure he's healthy."

Dean perked up, "It's a boy?" He looked hopeful.

Jordan shook her head. "I think he's a boy, but since you're here we can ask about the gender if you want to know."

Dean smiled. "Of course I want to know! I'll help pick out a name unless you have a name in mind already."

"I was thinking Andrew if he's a boy and Sophia if she's a girl."

Dean grinned again. "Hm… I like that. Sophia Winchester."

"Winchester? Who said she was taking your last name?" Jordan looked at Dean, challenging him.

"Well I'll make a deal. If our kid is a girl, she'll take my last name. If he's a boy he'll take your last name. Deal?" He extended his hand.

Jordan shook it, accepting the deal, feeling pretty confident that Andrew would be a Capriotti. Sam walked by with his hair in a towel, motioning Dean to advance to the shower.

"There's no hot water left!" He called over his shoulder as he went to talk with Bobby about the new case.

Dean sighed and headed in anyway. After a quick cold shower, Dean picked up the keys to Baby.

"Where are you going?" Jordan looked accusingly at Dean.

"I was heading into town. See if they have any baby stores. Wanna come?"

Jordan got her jacket and headed out the door with Dean. They pulled into the discount furniture store. As soon as they walked in the store, they were flocked by locals asking questions about them. They had seen Jordan in with Bobby, so naturally they thought Bobby was the father, even if he was older, but seeing her with this young man, why, there was too much curiosity for them to ignore the couple.

"Who's this young fellow, Jordan?"

"I thought you were Bobby Singer's girl."

The locals crowded her with questions. Dean cleared his throat. "Alright look. Jordan's not Bobby's girl, she's mine. Yeah. That's right. That's a little Dean-o right here." He held Jordan's tummy. "Now, if you nice folks don't mind, could you leave us alone?" The people grumbled and dispersed from the two.

"Thanks Dean. I wasn't expecting people to be so nosy." She giggled.

"Well some people just need to mind their own freakin business. I thought I saw some cribs over there." Dean pointed to the left wall of the store. It had a few cribs to choose from. There was a wooden crib painted a light blue hue, a replica of the first only painted pink, and some kind of metal crib painted pea green. Dean called over the clerk.

"This metal one here, do you you know what kind of metal it's made from?"

"Uh… I don't know off hand. Maybe it's in the records, but I don't know man."

"Could you, uh, go check? I'm interested in buying it." The clerk nodded and went looking for Dean's answer.

"What about this blue one Dean? Andrew would love it, and we could rent a place together and decorate his nursery."

"Well say we get that one, and turns out Sophia hates blue. She won't go to sleep in her own room. We'll be up all night with a crying newborn."

"Andrew won't hate it."

"Sophia will."

"Why are you interested in that crib anyway?" She motioned to the green one.

"Well I know if it's made of iron, we're getting it. I don't care if we have a boy or girl. We're getting it."

"Why ir-" The clerk came back.

"It's so weird. I've never seen a crib made from iron before. Usually it's an alloy of iron."

"A what?" Jordan and Dean both questioned.

The clerk sighed, "A mixture of metals usually with iron in it."

"We'll take it."

Jordan didn't question Dean. She felt like it wasn't worth her time to argue with him. Dean went around the rest of the baby stuff picking out pink dresses, purple shirts, things saying "Daddy's Princess." Jordan, however, picked out blue onesies, red socks, even a green flannel shirt, along with things saying "Momma's Boy." Once they each thought they had enough clothes of their desired gender, Dean and Jordan picked out diapers, bottles, blankets, toys, pacifiers, and anything they thought they would need. The clerk had the crib rolled up to the front waiting on the couple to come get it.

"Alright, I take the crib and all the rest of this stuff." Dean smiled.

The clerk rang up every single item slowly. Dean wished he would hurry up. He had to get back to Bobby's and prepare for tomorrow. When the clerk finally finished with the individual clothes and assortments, Dean waited for him to scan the crib. The clerk looked hesitant.

"Just scan the crib, man. We've been in here too long already, spending too much money at once." _Good thing I made some money on that poker game_. The clerk carefully reached towards the bar code, but he accidentally scraped the railing of the crib. _Sizzle_.

"Oh come on! I'm just trying to buy things for my kid!" Before Dean could react though, the demon smoked out. The actual clerk, dazed, looked confused.

"W-wh-what happened?"

"Long story buddy. Could you please just scan the crib?" He did.

"Your total is $900.25"

Dean sighed and winced as he counted out his winnings and laid it on the counter. "Do you have a quarter?"

"Uh, lemme look. I think I do." Jordan dug through her purse and pulled out a quarter. "Here." She dropped it onto the nine one hundred dollar bills Dean had already laid out.

The clerk took the money and gave Dean the receipt. "Do you want the crib delivered or you take it now?"

"I'll take it now. Could you take it apart though. It's not gonna fit in my car."

"Sure. It'll be a couple of minutes though." Dean sighed and started taking the other stuff he had just bought to Baby. Jordan grabbed the last bag and sat it in the backseat.

"Dean."

"Yeah Jordan?" Dean stuffed the rest of his purchase across Baby's back.

"What was that thing in there?"

"What? The smoke?"

"Yeah…"

"It was a demon. That's why I wanted that iron crib. Iron burns evil spirits and demons."

"A demon. Okay. But why was it here?"

Dean held up his hand for her to wait until he got back with the dismantled crib. He brought the box of parts and stuffed it in the trunk. He got in and cranked up Baby.

"That demon was probably scouting for Yellow Eyes. He knew we were coming through the town, knew we'd probably stop at Bobby's. But damn, I was hoping to keep you a secret from him."

"Yellow Eyes? Isn't that the demon that killed-"

"Yeah. He's trying to pinpoint me and Sam. We've always been a step ahead of him. When we get back and get all this stuff unloaded, we're gonna have to take off."

Jordan's face became a portrait of disappointment. "But I thought you were gonna stay until tomorrow, for the check-up?"

"I can't risk it. They'll be watching the house. If they see that we left, they'll move on too. I can't risk you or the baby. Bobby can take care of you if they make a move on the house."

"I thought you wanted to see if we're having a boy or girl. Are you afraid that the demons or whatever will hurt us? I thought you could kill anything."

"Kill a demon? Only the Colt can do that. And we're saving that bullet for Yellow Eyes."

"You only have one bullet for this magic gun? Why not just get more?"

Dean sighed. "There was only a certain amount of bullets made for this gun. Without the bullets, the gun doesn't work, and without the gun, the bullets are useless against a demon."

Jordan sat in desperation. She was looking forward to Dean being there, seeing his son or daughter again. But deep down she knew he was leaving only to protect her and the baby.

They pulled in at Bobby's, and Dean grabbed all the bags from the backseat. Sam came out to help get the stuff; Dean motioned for Sam to get the crib out of the trunk. Once the baby stuff was arranged and put away and the crib put up, Dean told Sam about what happened in the store.

"Dean, we need to go then. The longer we stay here, there's a greater chance of an ambush."

"I know, Sam. Let's grab our stuff and head to that case you found. We'll be back as soon as we can." Sam went upstairs to grab their clothes.

"I'll call you to say I told you so." Jordan smiled weakly.

Dean grinned. "I think I'll be the one saying that." He gave her a quick kiss and headed out to Baby. Sam came barreling down the stairs.

"Hey, Sam?"

Sam stopped at the door, "Yeah, Jordan?"

"Keep him safe for me, will ya?" She smiled again.

Sam chuckled, "I'll try my best Jordan." Dean honked the horn, and Sam waved goodbye. And just like that, they had gone almost as fast as they came.

Jordan sat at her post at the window. Bobby came up behind her and tried to comfort her.

"They'll be back soon. All you can do is wait."

Jordan's appointment came the next morning, and Bobby was determined to come with her even though he'd been up the entire night watching for any suspicious activity. It was the same as before when Dean was there, same room, same doctor, same cold gel on her stomach. The doctor had some trouble getting Andrew to cooperate so Jordan could tell Dean she was right. Finally, Andrew positioned himself just right.

The doctor smiled. "Congrats! It's a little girl! You and the father must be happy!"

Jordan looked shocked, "A girl? Are you sure? Can you check again?"

The doctor looked confused, but checked again. "Yep. She's definitely a little girl. And she's just fine. Healthy, strong steady heart beat."

"Thank you then. I was just so sure that I was having a boy. Dean's gonna be happy to hear this." Bobby nodded in agreement with Jordan.

They shook hands with the doctor and left the clinic. On the way back to Bobby's, Jordan tried calling Dean. After five rings and no answer Jordan started to hang up, when Sam answered the phone.

"Jordan?"

"Yeah, Sam. It's me. I need to talk to Dean. Is he there?"

"He's making a beer run right now. Want me to give him a message?"

"Sure.. Just tell him he was right. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"Alright, then. He'll probably call you later when he gets back. We're still digging around here. This case might have been just a random death, so we might be back soon, but we're still looking."

"Alright Sam. See you soon as you can come by." Jordan hung up as Bobby pulled into the yard. _Another day in "paradise." _Jordan grumbled as she stomped upstairs. Dean didn't get a chance to call her. She longed for him to return to her.


	6. Hidden Truths

"WHERE'S YELLOW EYES?! WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM US?!" Dean splashed more holy water into the demon's face.

"Nothing you do to me can match what he'll do if I tell you." The demon gritted her teeth.

"Sam, I think our friend here needs a little lesson in Latin, would you help her out?"

"With pleasure, Dean. _Exorcizamus Te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus,_" the demon flinched inside the devil's trap, "_Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Inferniis Adversaii, Omnis Iegio_," she cried out in pain.

"You think sending me back to the pit is gonna stop him?" She grinned wickedly. Dean motioned for Sam to continue.

"_Omnis Congregato Et Secta, Ergo, Draco Maiedicte. Ecciesiam Tuam Secri Tibi Facias Iibertate Servire, Te Rogamus_…"

"Last chance. Do we have any takers?"

"I can't wait for you to come to the pit, I'll peel your skin off. I'll show you your own guts. I'll…"

"_Audi Nos_." The demon screamed, and smoked down to Hell. The girl was unconscious but alive. They took her to the local hospital saying they found her in that condition and didn't want anything bad happening to her. The nurses thanked them for their behavior and took the girl to a room. Back at the motel room Sam and Dean settled in for their last night there.

Dean had just jumped into his bed when Sam looked at him.

"Dean, Jordan called about two weeks ago." Dean straightened up.

"Why haven't you told me before now?"

"We were in the middle of a hunt! I couldn't have you sidetracked by home life drama."

"Sam, it's not home life drama. She's having my kid! It could've been something important, what if the baby's not okay? What if Bobby got hurt?" Dean's temper flared up.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. All she said was you're right. She didn't say what you were right about, just that you would know." Sam held his hands out defensively.

Dean's flash anger faded and was replaced by a smile. "Sam! Do you know what that means?" Dean stood up on the bed, "SAM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!"

Sam looked confused, "Uh, no Dean? Usually you don't get things right…"

Dean made a bitchface at Sam, "It's a girl! I'M HAVING A GIRL! SAM YOU'RE HAVING A NIECE!" Dean jumped on the bed chanting he was having a girl. Sam looked at him in amazement. "We have to go back, Sam! I need to see her!" Dean jumped off his bed and started throwing his things in his bag.

"Dean. We already have another case. We can't just let something get in the way of the job."

"Are you saying that my kid and girlfriend aren't important? How would you even know what expecting a kid is like? Huh? You don't so don't tell me it's not important because it is!"

"Dean, you can't do anything for Jordan right now! I mean what are you gonna do? Sit at Bobby's while I hunt? That's not how Dad told-"

"Don't bring Dad into this! He wouldn't know how to be a father! He was obsessive! I mean look at us! We just exorcised a freakin demon! Who does that? Crazy people! We're wasting our own lives for his 'mission' Sam. Wake up and realize that!"

"You think I don't know what this does to us?! You think I don't want a normal life? You don't think I know how expecting a kid is?! That's the reason I left for Stanford Dean! TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!"

Dean did a double take. "Wait, you said something about expecting a kid. You don't mean?"

"Yeah, Dean. Why do you think I'm so eager to find this thing? Yellow Eyes took everything from me. Everything. J-J-Jess was…. well she hadn't told me, but I found the test. It was the same day you came back for me."

Dean looked so ashamed. "S-s-so you and Jess were gonna have a kid when I came and got you. That's why you were so determined to go back."

Sam nodded grimly. "I didn't want to tell you because she hadn't told me."

Dean still could remember the night that Jess died. The panicked look on Sam's face, the gut wrenching smell of burning flesh, but this now pushed him as hard as Sam to find Yellow Eyes. Dean hadn't lost three family members to him, but four, and he was not gonna take that sitting down.

Dean continued packing his bag and started out the door, "What are you doing Dean?" Sam looked confused still.

"Come on Sammy. We got work to do." Sam hurriedly grab his stuff and left with Dean.


	7. New Arrivals

Jordan eased down the stairs, cradling her swollen midsection. She hadn't heard much from either of the boys. She didn't even know if Dean knew Sophia was Sophia. _I can't believe I slept with this guy ugh!_ Bobby was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as Jordan entered the room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Bobby greeted every morning with the same line.

Jordan smiled weakly, "Good morning Bobby." She plopped down at the table as Bobby brought two plates of food over.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that. I didn't know Dean would be gone like this."

Bobby took a bite of bacon, "Well them boys are tracking down Yellow Eyes. Dean said they had a lead on where he might be." He took another bite of his food.

"Dean called you?"

"Yeah. They always keep me update on their adventures."

Jordan went still. "So you're telling me you've talked to Dean within the past four months? Hasn't he wanted to talk to me?"

"He's only said a few sentences each time he calls. He can't take a break from tracking this thing down. Jordan, I do have a feeling though he'll be by soon. Just be patient and he'll show up."

Jordan finished her breakfast in silence even though she had lost her appetite. She eased her way back upstairs to her room. Sam and Dean had put the crib together before they left last time they were here. Jordan had placed Sophia's clothes and diapers in the top two drawers in the dresser by the window. She had picked out which newborn outfit to bring Sophia home in. It had been something Dean picked out- a pink onesie with butterflies on it and across the front in purple letters, "Daddy's Lil Princess." She held the tiny piece of cloth in her hands and sighed.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in Bobby! I'm not doing anything."

The door opened, and there he was standing with his arms stretched out for a hug. "DEAN!" Jordan jumped into his arms. "I didn't know when you were coming back! I hadn't heard anything from you in forever!"

"Sophia's gotten a lot bigger since I saw her last." He chuckled and rubbed Jordan's belly.

"Sam told you? I thought you would have at least called."

"Yeah… he didn't tell me straight away. But it's all good now, right?"

"I guess… I picked out what outfit to bring her home in! It's this one you picked out, remember?" Jordan showed him the onesy.

"Yeah, I remember this one. I thought it looked cute; that's why I picked it." Dean smiled as he walked around the room. "You convinced Bobby to paint up here?"

"Yeah. He said since you weren't here to do it, he would."

Dean looked down, "I'm sorry about that. It's just when we get a lead on Yellow Eyes, we gotta investigate it. That demon's takin more from us than any other type of monster out there. We gotta take him out."

"Yeah I know Dean. It's just been hard without you here. I feel like you're missing the most important parts of our pregnancy because of this demon."

"As soon as we get this whole mess sorted out, I promise I won't be so detached from you or Sophia." He kissed her forehead.

The four people in the house spent the afternoon sharing stories of what had happened in the four months that Sam and Dean had been gone. They acted like they were just a normal family gathered around enjoying each other's company, and for once, they were.

Dean rolled out of bed and went to get up, Jordan grabbed his arm. "Dean, stay here right now. I don't want you to go." He brushed Jordan's hand away.

"Baby, I gotta get up. I wanna fix you and Bobby something special for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, so don't waste anything on me."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you not hungry? You're eating for two people."

"I don't feel right, Dean. I feel weird." Jordan tried to move to get up. "OOHHH! That's a surge of pain."

Dean went to her side, "Jordan! What's wrong!? Did your water break or something?!"

Jordan pushed Dean away, "Don't touch me! I don't wanna be touched!" Sam and Bobby had heard Jordan yelling and came to see what was going on.

"Dean, What's wrong?" Bobby bolted from the room.

"I don't know Sam! I think Jordan's water broke, but she won't lemme help her!"

Bobby came back and pushed Dean out the way. "Jordan on the count of three, you have to get up! One, two, THREE!" With Bobby's help Jordan managed to get in a sitting position.

"Deannn…. Why'd you do this to me?! I can't!" Another scream into Dean's ear.

"Jordan we gotta get you to the car. Think you can stand up?" Bobby soothed her.

Jordan shook her head, but tried anyway. Somehow, she managed to stand up. "Sam! Carefully pick her up and take her to Dean's car. We'll be down in a minute."

Sam eased Jordan off her feet and out of the room. Dean was still in a daze. "DEAN!"

He snapped out of it, "Yes sir!"

"Grab that bag over on the dresser and let's go! Sophia's ready to see you." Dean grabbed the diaper bag and followed Bobby to the Impala. Jordan was in the backseat crying out in pain. Dean started to get in the driver's seat, "Oh no, boy. You get in the back with your baby mama. It's your job to keep her calm." Bobby took the driver's seat and Dean got in the back.

"DEAN I HATE YOU FOR THIS! WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!"

"What do I do? Do I calm her down? Do I let her vent? I don't know Bobby!"

"Jordan, don't do anything until we get to the hospital, do you understand me?"

Jordan whimpered in pain as Bobby sped to the hospital. Once they pulled in Dean ran to get help. He was stopped by a nurse. "Sir, you can't park here, ambulances need to be where-"

"My girlfriend's in labor, she needs some help!" The nurse hurried inside to grab more nurses and a gurney. The team of medical professionals helped Jordan out of the Impala and on to the gurney. "Sir, do you know how far along she is?" The head nurse asked Dean.

"I think she's eight months."

"Do you know exactly how many weeks she is?"

Dean's face became panicked, "No! I don't! I would've-"  
>Bobby stepped up, "She's thirty weeks almost thirty-one." The nurse nodded and hurried into the maternity ward.<p>

Bobby and Sam were directed to wait outside the room until Dean allowed them in. Sam turned to Bobby.

"It's so unreal that just yesterday, everything was fine, and today there's new life in our lives." Sam grinned.

"Well… I know Jordan's a tough girl if she can keep a Winchester inside of her for eight months." They both laughed.

After a couple of hours, Bobby got up to stretch his legs. Sam was left alone outside the delivery room. _It won't be long Sophia. I'll get to see you for the first time, I hope you like me._ Sam chuckled at his own thoughts. A light flickered down the hall, Sam stopped thinking about Dean and his family. The light continued flickering; finally, Sam had to investigate. He walked down to where the light was directly above his head. It went out completely. Sam thought he was just worked up from everything going on, but as he started walking back down to the room, the hospital corridor turned into a ghost town. He looked around looking for anyone he'd know.

"DEAN?! BOBBY?!" He heard someone screaming and figured it was Jordan and this was a weird dream. He walked towards the screaming. He found the screaming coming from on old shed.

"LEMME OUT! PLEASE LEMME OUT!"

"JUST HOLD ON! I'LL GET YOU OUT!" Sam picked up a rock and knocked the lock off the door. Ava stumbled out.

"Sam?"

He looked stunned. "Ava?! Me and my brother looked for you for months!"

"What? No that can't be true! I've only been here two weeks… Oh no… My fiance! He must be looking for me…"

Sam had a grim look on his face. "Ava about that…"

More screaming from the rest of the shops and buildings down the street. Ava and Sam ran back to the main part of the ghost town, only to find three new arrivals.

"Sam?! Is that you?!" Andy walked up and gave him a handshake.

"Andy? How'd you get here?"

"Man, I don't know! One minute I'm on my fourth bong load, the next I'm in crazy ghost town with a bunch of strangers."

"If you think that's strange, I went to bed in Iraq last night." The other man spoke up, "I'm Jake."

The other girl just stood away from the others, "I'm Lily."

"Ava."

"Sam. I don't know how any of us got here, but I have an idea of why."

Sam began to tell the others of the Yellow Eyed Demon and why he's gathered them here. They all looked at Sam like he was crazy.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy…"

Jake stopped him, "Man it is crazy, and you're crazy. While you sit here waiting for help, I'm getting out of here." Lily started in the same direction as Jake.

Sam tried to keep the group together, but they all spread out. He could only hope Bobby and Dean would somehow find him.

"One more push, Jordan! You're doing great!" The doctor encouraged Jordan.

She had a tight grip on Dean's hand making his mom's ring squeeze his finger. "Come on baby! You can do this!"

One loud scream and a strong push, a baby's cry was heard. The doctor held the little girl up for the parents to see. Dean had a permanent smile chiseled onto his face. Jordan cried into Dean's shoulder, but it was a happy cry. The nurses took the baby to clean her up and make sure everything was in good condition. Jordan released Dean's hand and sighed with relief.

"She's perfect. I know she is."

Dean couldn't agree more. He excused himself from the room to share the news of the new arrival. Bobby was coming back from somewhere down the hall when Dean left the room.

"She's here! Bobby, She's here!" Dean wish he could pass out cigars, but he didn't think to grab any.

"Sophia's here, but where's your brother?"

"I thought he was with you?"

"No, princess that's why I asked you."

"I just came out. Sophia is literally minutes old. Jordan would've killed me if I left her while she was giving birth."

"Well we gotta find your brother." Dean doubled over in pain. "What's wrong with you? Dean? Are you okay?"

"I'm-m fine. I just thought I saw something."

"Saw something? Like Sam's visions?"

"Visions? What, no! I don't get visions-" He grabbed his head and doubled over again. A clear picture of a bell with an oak tree appeared in his mind.

"What'd you see? Maybe it's a clue to where your brother went."

"Uh… It was a, it was a bell, a big bell, with some kind of tree on it."

"Was it an oak tree?"

"Come to think of it, it was."

"I know where your brother then. Come on. That boy's in some deep trouble."

"Bobby, I haven't even held Sophia yet. Can't I do that first? And talk to the mother of my child about leaving?"

"Make it quick. We won't have a lot of time to get to Sam."

Dean hurried back into the room, to see Jordan cradling Sophia. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and wore a pink hat with Winchester sewn into the hem.

"Dean, come and see your daughter. She's got your eyes and my nose." Dean walked over to his child and got the first look of her.

"She's gorgeous. She's absolutely perfect in every single way." He took her from Jordan and sat in a chair by the bed. Sophia perked up when Dean cooed to her. She even smiled.

"Looks like she's already got you wrapped around her finger." Jordan whispered. Dean looked up at her.

"Jordan… I have to go…"

Jordan became confused. "What do you mean you have to go? We just had our daughter and you already have a case lined up?"

"No. It's not that! Sam's missing, and me and Bobby have an idea of where he is. All I have to do is go get him and we'll be right back. I promise." He handed Sophia back to Jordan and kissed both of them on the forehead. "I'll be back soon. You'll be here for a few days, I'll be back in time to check you out of here."

Dean left the room. When the door closed behind him, Sophia began to cry. "It's alright, Sophia. Daddy's a super hero. He'll be back for us." Jordan couldn't even convince herself of that.


	8. Devil's Dealings

"Turn on the dirt road up here and it'll take you to a gate. From the gate you have to walk back to the town, but Sam's there."

Dean drifted into the turn without losing too much speed and came upon the gate. He and Bobby got some salt rounds and their guns and climbed the gate. That's when Dean saw Sam.

"Dean!?" Sam took a few steps toward them. That's also when Dean saw another man behind Sam. Sam's face became distorted with pain; Dean took off running to his brother, Bobby after the mystery man that had stabbed Sam.

"SAM! You're gonna be fine, Sammy. You're gonna be fine!" He cradled his brother and covered the wound, but the bleeding didn't stop.

"You'll be okay, Sam. I'm your big brother. I'm suppose to protect you!"

Sam could barely keep his eyes open but muttered out, "S-sophia? Is s-she-"

"She's perfect, Sammy. Oh just wait until you see her!" Sam huffed out his last breath. Dean sat there hugging his brother's body, sobbing. Bobby didn't know what to do.

Two days since the incident passed. Bobby kept bringing Dean food, but Dean just kept refusing it. Bobby decided it was time to give Sam a proper hunters' burial.

"Dean… it's been two days since…"

"Bobby, I can't. I can't do that yet."

"Dean, you have another family now. What about them? Are you just gonna stay here until you die?"

"Go back then. I'll do what I have to when I'm ready. Tell Jordan what… what happened and I'll come back when I can."

Bobby didn't push him. He knew how bad off John was when Mary first died. This was just the way Winchesters mourned. Bobby left Dean to his grief.

Sam's body was laying on an old mattress, Dean right beside him in a chair.

"I always tried to protect you. Keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It's just always been my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job. I had one job, and I screwed it up. I blew it, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. Y'know, I let Dad down, and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!"

Bobby arrived back at the hospital just as Jordan was checking herself out. She didn't seem too surprised that Dean wasn't with him. She turned to Bobby carrying Sophia in a car seat.

"Sam and Dean on an all important mission to kill the Yellow Eyed Demon again? Did he send an apology and say he'll be back as soon as he can?" Jordan didn't even try to hide her anger.

"Jordan, we need to talk, but this isn't the place for it. Come on, my car's out front." Jordan's anger turned into concern.

"Is Dean okay? He's not hurt is he?"

"Like I said, not the place to talk." Bobby put Sophia in the backseat of the car and went back to his house.

Once inside Jordan put Sophia in the crib and went back downstairs to find Bobby. He was pouring a shot of whiskey.

"What's wrong? Dean's okay isn't he?" Jordan sat on the couch.

Bobby downed the shot, "Dean? He's not physically hurt."

Jordan sighed with relief. "So they're just on another hunt then?"

"No. No, they're not." Bobby poured another shot. "We, uh, didn't get there in time."

Jordan let a gasp escape her lips, "You don't mean?"

Bobby downed the second shot along with a third, fourth, and fifth one, before he answered Jordan. "Yeah… That's exactly what I mean. Dean's still in that cursed town grieving his loss. I don't know when he'll be back. I know his dad didn't come get them for months after their mom died. I don't know when he's done grieving, when he does the funeral the way it's suppose to be done, he told me to leave so I did."

Jordan couldn't believe it. Sam couldn't be gone. There wasn't a Dean if there wasn't a Sam. Jordan left Bobby to his drinking, knowing that was his way of grieving as well. She cradled Sophia close and began to sob.

Dean placed the tin box into the middle of the crossroads. He hoped this would work. He muttered some Latin, and just like that she was there.

"A Winchester looking to make a deal? This must be my lucky day." She tried to walk over to Dean, but she couldn't move.

"I want you to bring Sam back. Healthy. Alive." Dean had a crazed look in his eye.

"And in return what do I get? Hmm?"

"It's the classic deal. I get Sam back, and you take me in 10 years."

"Ten years? That's a little steep to bring back Sleeping Sam, don't you think?"

"That's the normal deal though." Dean looked panicked.

"I'll give you one year if I bring Sam back."

"B-b-but I have a kid now…"

"That's my offer. Take it or leave it."

Dean pulled the Colt out of his jacket, "Give me ten years or I'll shoot."

The demon laughed, "We both know you're saving that bullet for Azazel."

"Who?"

The demon rolled her eyes, "Yellow Eyes? You don't think we actually call him that, do you?"

Dean cocked the gun, "Don't test me today sister."

"Dean you kill me and no other crossroads demon will think about making a deal with you."

Dean lowered the gun, "Five years?"

"One year, Dean."

Dean knew he was losing this battle, "Three?"

"Dean, I don't make the rules. One year with Sam and Sophia or let me go."

"Sam will be like he was before?" She nodded. "Do it."

"You know how to seal the deal." He rushed her, kissed her, and hoped for the best.


	9. Mommy Dearest

Sam took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked around the room wondering how he got there. All he could remember was seeing Dean and then a sharp pain in his back, and Dean running towards him. He got off the bed. He heard a creak from the front room. He eased around the corner of the room he was in and ran into Dean.

"Dean, you scared me!" Sam chuckled.

Dean embraced his little brother tightly. "Sam, I thought you weren't gonna wake up!"

"Dean, what happened? I don't remember much of anything."

"Me and Bobby came looking for you after you disappeared from the hospital. When we got here you started towards us and some guy came up from behind you and stabbed you in the back. Luckily Bobby stitched you up.."

"Jake… That's his name! I remember it all now. Right before you came, I remember."

"That's great Sammy. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get out of here." Sam nodded and helped Dean gather the equipment up. They loaded Baby and peeled out of the ghost town.

Jordan was holding Sophia at the window when she heard the Impala pull into the lot. She looked out and saw Dean with a grizzly look on his face along with someone else in the front seat. She got up from her seat and walked to the front porch. Dean got out along with Sam? _Sam's dead though_. Dean walked over to the two and took Sophia from Jordan. He took her inside.

"Bobby! I'm back!" Bobby came from the den just as Sam came in the door.

"S-S-Sam?" Bobby glared at Dean cuddling his daughter.

"Hey! Bobby! Thanks for stitching me up back at the shack! Dean told me about it."

"Uh hu. No worries, Sam."

"I'm beat. I'll catch up with y'all later. I'm gonna hit the sack early tonight." Sam walked upstairs to find a bed to crash in.

Once Sam got out of earshot, Bobby turned to the teddy bear cooing his baby. "What did you do, boy?"

"I did what I had to do." Dean didn't meet Bobby's eyes.

"So, you and Sam were just on a hunt? And Bobby lied to me?!"

"Jordan! What I told you when I got here was the truth. The idjit cradling your daughter done done something stupid."

"Bobby, I couldn't just leave him. He's my baby brother!"

Bobby's face calmed, "How long did you get?"

"What do you mean how long did he get? He's not going to jail for anything, is he?"

Dean shook his head at Jordan, "No. I got one year."

"ONE YEAR!? ARE YOU INSANE?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Sophia was startled by Bobby's tone and wailed.

Jordan tried to take her from Dean, but Sophia calmed down before Jordan even walked across the room. "One year? Until what?"

Dean looked at Bobby for an answer, but Bobby didn't give in. "Until I go downstairs."

Jordan looked confused, "What do you mean downstairs?"

"I got one year before I go to Hell."

Jordan would have fell out if she hadn't been sitting down. "Why Dean!? Is Sophia not as important as Sam!?"

"I couldn't let Sam down. I couldn't. Sam's always been there for me, Jordan."

"And how are you gonna be here for Sophia when she needs you?"

"I'm sorry Jordan. You don't understand me and Sam. There ain't no me if there ain't no him."

Jordan teared up, "S-so you sold your soul for Sam? You couldn't let him go!?"

"No, I couldn't."

"I can't even be in the same room as you right now." She got up and walked outside. Dean winced at every scream, every wail, every rock thrown. He knew he had broken Jordan's hope of picking her over Sam.

Ellen came over with some news the next morning. Jordan was in her room, still hurt from Dean's revelation of his family. Sam, Dean feeding Sophia, and Bobby gathered around the desk in the den.

"I think this is what Ash found before…" Ellen stopped. Bobby patted her on the back. "It's a map of railroads in Wyoming. These railroads don't look like much, but they connect five churches. All of these churches were built by the same guy. Samuel Colt."

Sam looked at Ellen, "Samuel Colt? The same guy that made the Colt gun?"

"Yeah, that one. Now if we connect the churches by the railroads," Ellen drew from one church to another.

Sam stood in awe, "It makes a giant devil's trap."

"Did Ash find out what was at the center?" Dean burped Sophia over his shoulder.

"No. But it's gotta be something nasty. Colt wanted to keep something out of that area."

Bobby looked at the map, "Or keep something in. We need to go check this out. Whatever Sam's mixed up in, this has to be a part of it." The three nodded in agreement with Bobby and started packing gear for the mission. Dean took Sophia up to put her down for a nap. Jordan was still in a daze.

"Jordan, we got a lead on Azazel. We're all going to see about it."

Jordan didn't move. "So you're just gonna leave me here again?"

"Jordan, you know how impor-"

"Just stop Dean! I know your mission is important to you, but what about Sophia?! Are you gonna raise her like a hunter? When you don't come back…" Jordan broke down.

"Sshhh. Everything'll be fine. We'll get out of this one way or another. We might actually have this mission over. We'll be back in a couple of days. There's salt rounds in the drawer, a gun in the nightstand, and silver and iron things throughout the kitchen and den. Don't let anyone in until we get back okay? Don't leave the house until we get back. I can't lose you two either." He kissed her forehead.

"Bobby's going with you too?"

"Yeah, but we're just going to check this thing out. It's big. Bigger than the both of us, Bigger than anything we've ever done before. Remember what I said. Nobody in, nobody out. I'll see you soon." He grabbed his bag and headed back downstairs.

The brothers rode together in the Impala, Ellen with Bobby. Jordan watched from the window of her bedroom as the two cars pulled out and barreled down the highway. Sophia woke up from her nap startled. She cried out for Dean.

"It's okay Sophia. Daddy'll be back soon. Daddy promised." Deep down though, Jordan felt a surge of hope that Dean would return.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Sam slammed the car door. "This place is bad news Dean."

"I don't either. But Azazel's coming here. I can feel it."

"Azazel?"

"Yellow Eyes. I found his name out when you were unconscious."

"Oh okay. So Azazel is coming here? For what? He can't get across the railroad tra- Dean. There's a guy by the mausoleum. I know that guy! That's Jake!"

Dean looked to where Sam was pointing; Dean went cold. The guy who was standing there was the guy that killed Sam.

"Sam, that's the guy who stabbed you before you went unconscious."

Sam made his infamous bitch-face. "I owe him something then." Bobby and Ellen walked up to the brothers. Bobby noticed Jake too.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that guy over has the Colt."

"Why would Jake have the Colt?"

Ellen looked over to where Jake was heading, "Things are worse than we thought. That's not a grave he's walking to. That's a Gate to Hell."

The group snuck up behind Jake, guns ready for anything.

Sam stood up, "Jake.. Don't go any closer to that gate."

Jake turned around to face Sam, a surprised look came across his face, "Sam?"

He laughed, "Next time you try to kill somebody, learn where to stab."

"You should be dead! I cut your spinal cord! There's no way you should be alive."

"I guess you miscalculated. Now, back away from the Gate."

"I'm a trained soldier Sam! I know how to kill someone. You should _not_ be alive."

Sam looked uneasy, "Jake just get away from the gate." The others backed up to Sam.

Dean looked directly at Jake, "Come on man. You're outnumbered, and you've only got one bullet. Don't do anything stupid." Dean took a step forward, but Jake cocked the Colt and pointed.

"Don't come any closer. I'll die either way I choose, so don't."

"Come on Jake. Give us the Colt. You don't have to do anything crazy here. We ALL can walk away from this."

Jake lowered the Colt, "He's gonna kill my mama and baby sister if I don't do this." Jake turned away from the group and shoved the barrel of the Colt into the Gate.

The doors flung open, throwing everyone back, scattered throughout the graves. Demons started flying out of the opened doors by the hundreds. Ellen looked over to the boys, "WE GOTTA GET THAT GATE SHUT!"

The four hunters pushed forward towards the doors. With Bobby and Ellen on one door and Sam and Dean on the other, they almost had the doors shut when Azazel walked straight over the railroad tracks leading to the gate. Jake had started to walk away from everything when Sam spotted him.

"JAKE!" Jake turned to his name; Sam shot him not once, not twice, but three times. Dean was taken back at what Sam had done, but they had bigger problems right now. Dean grabbed Sam's jacket and the Colt from the door and faced Azazel.

"Sam! I'm glad to have you back. You scared me there for a minute, but Big Brother Dean here got you back! I owe you one Dean, I really do. Too bad you won't be able to cash that in." Azazel grinned fiendishly.

"Dean what's he talking about?"

"Not now Sam. This isn't the place."

Azazel laughed, "THIS _is_ RICH! Dean didn't tell you Sammy? Jake killed you, and Dean here in his crazed grief sold himself to get you back. It warms my heart to see how much he cares for you." Azazel gagged.

Dean cocked the Colt, "You aren't getting away this time."

Azazel flung the brothers away from each other. He walked over to where Dean was pinned, "I really do owe you for bringing Sam back. He's always been my favorite. He's the one that we wanted in the first place. And now he's gone and killed Jake. One shot in the heart was enough, but Sam shot him three times."

Dean tried to move to grab the Colt, "No no no Sir. We can't have you getting that gun. Now, let me ask you something, Dean. How do you know what you brought is 100% pure Sam?" Dean looked at his brother.

Azazel was pulled back by something. When Dean looked, his dad had pulled Azazel from the meatsuit he was wearing. Dean stumbled over to grab the Colt. Azazel had broken free from John and turned to face Dean; Dean fired the Colt. The bullet hit Azazel straight through the heart, and he fell to the ground. At the same moment, Bobby and Ellen managed to shut the gate. Sam and Dean looked to their father's ghost; they shared a smile, and John faded away. The boys looked at Azazel both speechless. They had looked for this thing their entire lives.

Dean spoke up, "That was for our mom, you son of a bitch."

Ellen and Bobby walked over to the boys, Bobby motioned to the sky. "I don't know how many of them sons of bitches got out, but we need to track them down as fast as possible boys."

"Bobby, one problem at a time. We need to head back to base and get a game plan." Dean started towards his car.

The rest followed him. Bobby and Ellen went back first. Dean was putting his gear up when Sam walked up to him. "Dean? Did Azazel lie about you selling yourself?"

Dean didn't meet his brother's eyes. "Sam, demons lie. Why are you asking me?"

"Dean! Why would you do something that stupid?! You have a daughter now! Who's gonna take care of her?! Dad got out by chance! You'll be down there forever!"

"I let Dad down, and I was supposed to let you down, too? How could I? How was I supposed to live with that? What did you want me to do?"

"Dean! You've never let me down! How am I suppose to live my life knowing you're in Hell because of me?"

"Don't you do that. Not you."

"How long did you get?" Sam gritted his teeth.

"A year." Dean threw his last bag into Baby's trunk.

"DEAN! ONE YEAR?!" Sam threw his hands in the air and walked away from Dean. He came back over, "You sold your soul for me and a year? Dean, Sophia's only gonna have one parent. Do you really want that?"

"I couldn't lose you, Sam. I can't. There ain't no me if there ain't no you."

"But there _is_ you without me. Sophia, Dean!"

"I guess I still let you down, and now I'm letting Sophia down. I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love."

"Dean.. Come on. We still got a year. Let's raise some Hell, not literally though." They both laughed dryly.

Dean slammed the trunk, "We got work to do."


End file.
